Mr. Cezary
'''Mr.Cezary&Mrs.Szenzii- '''Film tworzony przez Vader animation i Dżusta.inc.S.A. https://youtu.be/LTgRm6Qgscc Szenzii pośmiertnie żyje, jak panisko – ma niebiański domek, imprezuje z innymi zmarłymi władcami Lodowej Krainy, nawiedza w snach wszystkich, którzy zaleźli jej za skórę (albo ona im), powoduje kataklizmy, wszyscy jej usługują, robią minikiur, je ambrozję i niebiańskie owoce, a błazen wypruwa sobie flaki, ku jej uciesze… Podczas jednej libacji z ambrozją w tle pod bramy raju podjeżdża czarna tuningowana Mazda rx-7 fd 3 generacji o mocy 260 km. Od razu widać, że należy do śmiertelnika (nie ma skrzydełek). Wysiada z niej nie kto inny, jak Cezary we własnej osobie i żywym ciele. Streszcza jej sytuację – Antarktyda pogrążona jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jej rodzina i cały świat wkrótce mogą przestać istnieć. Szenzii mało to obchodzi – w końcu i tak nie żyje. Straż próbuję wywalić Ceza, ale ten wyrywa się i przekonuje Szenzii tym, że jej dzieci są w potrzebie. Ta ulitowała się nad swymi następcami i kapryśnie zabiera ze sobą kilka rajskich rzeczy, których na ziemi brakuje: ambrozję, kosmetyki, ciuchy… oczywiście, Cez niesie to wszystko, bo ona inaczej nie pójdzie. Wracają zaczarowanym autem Ceza na ziemię. Jej rodzinne miasto zniszczone. Szenzii zauważa jednak inną, równie straszną tragedię – z jej ukochanego salonu fryzjerskiego pozostała jedna i tak już zniszczona ściana oraz kilka lodowych kamieni. Przerażona wilczyca postanawia pomóc Cezowi uchronić świat przed złem i kobiety przed skołtunionymi włosami. Szaleniec, który do tego wszystkiego doprowadził ma na celu wyplenienie wszystkich mieszanych ras, pozostawiając przy życiu jedyną słuszną, według niego, rasę – genetycznie zmutowanych białych wilków jego domowej produkcji. Oglądając ruinę, która pozostała z lodowej krainy między Cezarym, a Szenzii dochodzi do kilku sporów. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że para zapałała do siebie gromką nienawiścią. Badając szczątki Wilczej Skały znajdują ciało młodego mężczyzny. Tak – mężczyzny – młodego, nagiego chłopaka. Szenzii, zrażona tym widokiem, próbowała uciec, ale dokąd, skoro odeszli od auta, a wszędzie gruzy? Wygrzebali szczątki jakichś ubrań i ubrali mężczyznę (czyt. Cez ubrał, bo Szenzii brzydziła się dotknąć menela). Chłopak był mocno poraniony. Szenzii chciała go zostawić i sobie pójść ratować świat, ale Cez pomyślał, że chłopak może im w jakiś sposób pomóc. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak myślał – tak podpowiadała mu intuicja. Rany chłopaka wydawały się być podejrzane – nie wyglądały na takie spowodowane po katastrofie – były to rany od zadrapań i ugryzień. Wilki na Antarktydzie kiereszowały tylko tych ludzi, którzy stwarzali zagrożenie. Cezary zastanawiał się, co mógł zrobił ten młody, zaniedbany chłopak. Pingwin zarządził, że dzisiaj spędzą noc w ruinach dawnego domu wilczycy, a on będzie czekał, aż chłopak się obudzi. Następnego dnia, kiedy Szenzii się obudziła, zobaczyła Ceza siedzącego w wielkim skupieniu, torturującego (piórkiem w stopy) już przytomnego chłopaka. Pingwin powiedział jej, że chłopak ma na imię Remus i próbuje wmówić mu, że jest wilkołakiem. Szenzii również nie może w to uwierzyć, jednak nakazuje pingwinowi zaprzestać tortur. Chłopak jest bardzo wystraszony i „zdziczały”. Próbuje uciec od Szenzii i Cezarego, ale pingwin powstrzymuje go i knebluje. Remus jest bardzo wystraszony, więc pingwin ze swojej apteczki aplikuje mu lek na uspokojenie (podany w strzykawce, do tylnej części). Chłopak uspakaja się. Na wszelki wypadek przywiązują do jakiegoś patyka, co się znikąd pojawił w ziemi. Tak więc chłopak, który rozumiał mowę zwierząt, stał się więźniem wilczycy i pingwina. Cez rozrysowuje Szenzii plan, jak ratować świat (wilczyca rozumie z niego tyle, co ameba z podręcznika do matematyki), a w tym czasie Remus siedzi sobie przy swoim kiju. Mija kilka godzin, księżyc wkracza na nocne niebo. Szenzii kładzie się spać, a Cez zostaje na warcie. Remus zaczyna wykonywać nagłe, gwałtowne ruchy i poci się namiętnie. Kiedy chmury odsłaniają księżyc w pełni, Cez słyszy wycie, a kiedy odwraca się, Remusa nie ma przy kiju, łańcuch zerwany. W oddali widzi kudłatą postać. Bez wahania puszcza się za nim pędem. Docierają do lodowca. Remus, a raczej to, w co się Remus przemienił, stanął w miejscu. Cez za nim. Remus wyczuwa zapach krwi i łapie na Ceza. Teraz Cezary to widzi – Remus jest wilkołakiem. Pingwin dzielnie podchodzi do walki, jednak z góry wygląda, że wszystko przesądzone. Wilkołak rzuca się na pingwina, który ni stąd, ni zowąd traktuje go paralizatorem. Remus pada. Cezary nie ma wyboru – musi go zabić. Unosi nóż i już ma zadać ostateczny cios, kiedy Szenzii wyrywa mu broń z płetwy; po części ulitowana a po części nie chcąca oglądać człowieko-wilka który wykrwawia się na podłodze ochrzania Ceza, że obudził ją, Remek staje się człowiekiem, a oni z niemiłym akcentem idą spać. Na drugi dzień Szenzii zobaczyła, że Remus się już obudził. Podchodzi do niego i ma pretensję, że nawet nie podziękował za ratunek. Ten nie odpowiada. Próbowała już wrzeszczeć do ucha aż tu nagle przyszedł Cezary informując ją o tym, że staje się ona widzialna dopiero po dobie od zejścia na ziemię. Pingwin mówi chłopakowi o wilczycy i idą za wskazaniem Ceza do miejsca kryjówki rebeliantów. Po jakiejś godzinie wędrówki docierają do... przypomina to bardziej zaniedbane obozowisko niżeli porządną bazę (Według Szenzii). Cez i Remus idą szukać Astera, męża Szenzii który jest obecnie władcą. Wilczyca latając niewidzialna po obozie płata figle żołnierzom, aż w końcu dociera do największego z namiotów. W nim siedzi nie kto inny jak Aster i Clod. Rozmawiają oni o zagrożeniu ciągnącym z Garhid Darh. Odkąd Howard stał się zły z każdym dniem rośnie w siłę. Gdy armia ciemności zaatakuje zaledwie kilkuset rebeliantów+mięso armatnie: wieśniaków i debili miejskich uzbrojonych w widły i butelki po szamponie nie mają szans. Wilczyca natychmiast biegnie po chłopaków i opowiada im o wszystkim. Ci natychmiast (Mimo nalegań Szenzii) do Gargid Darh- Fortecy zła. A raczej- ledwie bramy tego co skrywa zło. Docierają tam niedługo i natychmiast odczuwają gościnność tutejszych. Wszędzie maszeruje armia ZŁYCH wilkołaków oraz niebo patrolują latające złe wilki. "Nadal lepiej niż po meczu Cracovii" mruknął Cez i od tyłu wkradli się do niezbyt przyjaźnie wyglądającej lodowej wieży. I ten plan nie wypala- Pięciu wielkich bezmózgich, 2 razy większych niż Szenzii, ale z jedwabistą sierścią (Patent Dr. Bulgota) wilkołaków, którym widok człowieka i pingwina nie spodobał się bez ostrzeżenia atakuje od tyłu i wtrąca Ceza i Remusa do celi by tam czekali na egzekucję (Bo nazwa "Rozdzierająco-miażdżąco-gruchocząco inator" nie brzmi przyjaźnie). Niewidzialna nadal wilczyca ratuje sytuację. Kradnie od niezbyt mądrze wyglądającego strażnika (ALE NADAL Z JEDWABISTĄ SIERŚCIĄ!) klucze i uwalnia chłopaków. Po jakiejś godzinie Szenzii staje się widzialna, a za zakrętem słychać tupot, wrzask i skowyt- Najwyraźniej błyszczące inteligencją wilczki ogarnęły o co chodzi i postanowiły złapać więźniów. Trójka ucieka przez korytarze... za nimi słychać coraz to głośniej bębny i skowyt... Wtem zauważają przed sobą most- Za nim jest wyjście! Sługi zła nie lubią słońca, więc będą mieli utrudnioną pogoń. W kolejności Szenzii-Remus-Cez wbiegają na most (Cez miał być pierwszy, ale wilczyca go odtrąciła i bijąc swój rekord w sprincie przebiegła kładkę). Jednak kiedy pingwin był w połowie mostu do sali wbiegły tłumy wilków. Zatrzymały się, a z tłumu wyszedł Spikon- najgroźniejszy z nich wszystkich. Wyglądał on okropnie. Był cały potargany, nie miał jednej łapy, jego pazury mogły chyba rozwalić stal, a kły przegryźć się przez ścianę czołgu. Jedyne co Szenzii zapamiętała to Spikon wbiegający na most, Cez wrzeszczący "NIE PRZEJDZIESZ!" i błysk. To był koniec pingwina. Aktywował bombę tym samym eliminując zarówno Spikona i siebie. Remus i Szenzii zostali sami. Szybko wybiegli z zamku i postanowili iść przed siebie. Przed nimi ukazuje się wioska. A była to nie inna wioska niż... dom Remusa. To tam się wychował i zachorował na ludziołactwo (Bo tak na to wilki mówią). Mieszkańcy zapewne by tą dwójkę rozszarpali, gdyby nie babka Remusa. Stara czarodziejka poznała wnuka i machnięciem łapy zmieniła go w wilka. W ten wieczór są goszczeni po królewsku- bo w końcu dawno zaginiony nikogo nie obchodzący Remus i nieznajoma, przybyła znikąd Szenzii zasługują. Impreza nie była byle jaka- homary, wielkie ryby, mewy po Antarktycznemu... Jak na ten kontynent to raj. No i oczywiście- alkohol! Jeden z wilków tak się upił, że do pomocy przy wyciąganiu ubijarki do ziemniaków z ucha potrzebnych było z trzech silnych wilków, a inny nie mógł sobie przypomnieć jak w ogóle się znalazł w hodowli wodnych ślimaków 140 kilometrów dalej. Jedyny Remus nie pił- młodzieniec pod opieką starszych siedział w dziecinnym krzesełku i raczył się kubusiem (Ale z dodatkiem tymbarka- ostra jazda). Gdzieś tak o północy nieco ponad na balandze pojawił się nieznajomy. Zakapturzona postać została potraktowana tak gościnnie jak na początku Szenzii z Remkiem- natychmiast otoczono ją i wcelowano w nią pukawki (Rosyjskie, na śniegu nie zamarzają). Tajemniczy gościu jednak rozbraja straż w ułamku sekundy, a dwóm nadchodzącym strzela ogłuszaczem po pyskach. Zrzuca kaptur... To (znów) Cezary we własnej osobie i mniej nieco żywym ciele. Miał na oku bliznę oraz ogólnie był pobladły. Szenzii upewnia strażników, że to przyjaciel i zaczyna go się dopytywać o wszystko (Jedynie Remus nic nie reaguje, bo utknął w siedzidełku). Jak się okazało na dnie przepaści tak źle nie było- spadli do domu jakiegoś lisa polarnego, który niezbyt ucieszył się widokiem walczących pingwina i wilka, ale po oberwaniu maczugą w łeb przestał się skarżyć i schował za kibelkiem. Cez zwalając przeciwnikowi na głowę kolekcję kamiennych naczyń oszołomił Spikona i zyskał czas na ucieczkę. Teraz jednak musi iść wraz z Szenzii na najgorsze- do siedziby zła. GÓRY (Kreatywność nazwy lvl 1000). Oczywiście Szenzii biadoli czemu ją wyciągnął z nieba, Remus próbuje rozwalić fotelik widelczykiem do tortu , a stary Pan Wiesio bajeruje Ceza. Na drugi dzień gotowi (I na lekkim kacu) bohaterowie ruszają zaopatrzeni w broń. Plan jest taki: idą razem przez zamek. W razie spotkania wilkołaków czy może latających wilków- strzelają. W razie spotkania Howarda- wszyscy oni obezwładnią go jednocześnie nie robiąc mu (Za namową Szenzii) krzywdy. Kolejnego dnia rozpoczyna się wyprawa. Napitala śnieg, wchodzi wszystkim w oczy. Cez i Remus idą z przodu z podniesionymi nosami (słeg i te sprawy), rozmawiają (nie, żeby Cez mu ufał...), jednak Szenzii idzie ze spuszczoną głową z tyłu (ale faceci nic nie mówią, nie znają się na damskich sprawach). W pewnym momencie, kiedy wilczyca stwierdza, że wystarczająco ją ignorują, odłącza się. Co ją pchnie do tak idiotycznej decyzji? Jak w niebie miała swojego brata tam pod ogonem, tak teraz chce z nim porozmawiać - nie może uwierzyć, że jest aż tak zdegenerowany (bo z tego, że zabił ich ojca?) i postanawia z nim pomówić. Szybko i cicho odbiega od chłopaków, już ich nie widzi. Rozgląda się - myśl, myśl, myśl. Gdzie Howard lubił chodzić i może teraz być (oczywiście lepiej myśleć nad tym, bo co myśleć, co zrobić, jak go tam nie będzie, pfyy)? Na basen - Bingo, jak masz tam na górze, o tam, wyżej, znajomości - los się zawsze do ciebie uśmiechnie. Zastanawiając się jakby tu się wkraść zauważa jadący skuter z pączkami dla Pana Zła. Szybko przejmuje kontrolę nad pojazdem i knebluje właściciela w przyczepie. Pyta się tylko jeszcze strażnika, gdzie znajduje się basen. Ci warknęli tylko, że na półce skalnej na zachodniej części i przejmują pączki (Nawet je trzeba poświęcić w takiej sytuacji). Przypomniała sobie, że Cez dał jej linę z hakiem. Przeklinając wszelkie liny, góry, wspinaczki i kotlety z salcesonu wspinała się w po zboczu. Stan tragiczny- fryzura potargana, paznokcie pozdrapywane... Przez balkon wlazła do środka. Była to od co, grota górska acz nie taka zwykła. Emitowała fioletowym światłem, nie potrzeba też było pochodni ni nic. Ściany emitowały światło... Zobaczyła go. Siedział zanurzony w wodzie po uszy, nie widział siostry. Jak zareaguje, gdy ją zobaczy? Łyka ślinę, przezwycięża strach, podchodzi bliżej i szturcha mały, wystający kawałek ucha brata. Ten wychodzi, jednak Szenzii ledwo go poznaje. Był nieco wyższy, jego futro miało czerwone runy, jego oczy emitowały żółcią, nienawiścią, łzami i wszelkimi rzeczami którymi emitują oczy. Nic nie zdążyła powiedzieć, tylko wyjąkała "H-h-howard?" Brat korzysta z okazji i więzi ją (zrzuca klatkę), a następnie majstruje coś przy ognisku. Ta do końca dnia wali się w głowę, że się odłączyła. Cała poraniona i posiniaczona leżała tak i czekała na zbawcę. Nagle zobaczyła drugą klatkę, w cieniu. Był tam śpiący Cezary. Szenzii obudziła go, a ten oczywiście na dzień dobry opieprza ją za odłączenie się od grupy. Nie mniej jednak to był też dobry pomysł, bo Remus zwiał a sam Pingwin został pobity przez Wilkołaki. Czekając na wyrok nagle zobaczyli, że ktoś wbiegł do sali. Wydawał dziwne okrzyki i chciał rzucić się na Howarda, ten jednak tylko pstryknął palcem, a w locie postać została związana czarnymi linami. Jak się okazało, był to Evan- kolega Szenzii z dawnych lat i gej (To wyjaśnia, czemu rasistowskie, faszystowskie, szowinistyczne i homofobiczne oraz z uczuleniem na laktozę Wilkołaki go nie złapały). I już. Nadzieja przepadła. Zaraz Howard zapewne ich zabije. Po chwili wchodzi druga postać... Miała na sobie płaszcz. Weszła z dostojnością i szykiem. Szenzii ma złe przeczucia, Howard odwrócił się pierwszy raz od 20 minut, a Evan zjada mech. Postać mówi "Witajcie" a Cez ucieszony ociera czoło z potu (Pingwin się poci, bo tak!). Klatki automatycznie się otworzyły, a postać zrzuciła pelerynę. AGENT X- dawny kompan Cezarego, szef elitarnego ASO i jeden z najlepszych wojowników czasów. Szenzii natychmiast uznała, że potrzeba mu kosmetyczki- żółw był pomarszczony, miał robo-kończyny i oko oraz nie grzeszył ogólnie urodą. Krzyknął by uciekali, a sam wyjął dwustronną katanę i rzucił się w rytmie "Duel of the fates" na Howarda. Ten wyjął piorunowy miecz (Rzecz jasna, piorun czarny bo mhroc). Cez wywlekł jęczącą Szenzii z sali, drogę im jednak zagrodziły wilkołaki. Znów się rozłączyli- Szenzii pobiegła w lewo, Cez z Evanem w prawo. Pingwin i Wilk po uporaniu się z Wilkołakami wybiegli na dwór i zobaczyli coś niesamowitego. WIELKA ARMIA REBELIANTÓW SZŁA W STRONĘ GÓRY! Na zachód od nich natomiast stały szeregi zła... Szybko pobiegli do dobrych i znaleźli wodza. Omówili Asterowi całą sytuację- ten nie wiedział czy być zły bo zostawili jego żonę w GÓRZE czy szczęśliwy, że ona żyje. Ale teraz, będzie bitwa. Generał Siergiej, Generał Szert, Generał Clod (Jak ten debil został generałem?) i Dowódca Aster gotowi. W dodatku, z powietrza też mają pomoc- albatrosy i mewy będą pomagać i ostrzeliwać Latające Wilkołaki Wroga. Armie na siebie biegną... UDERZYŁY O SIEBIE! Masakra, sieczka, zniszczenie. Szert rozwala mieczem każdego wroga na drodze. Evan z karabinu strzela we wrogów. Remus na tyłach z bazooki zestrzeliwuje Pegazy Zła. Aster włócznią przeszywa piechotę. Siergej AK-47 niszczy każdego. Jednak, zaczynają przegrywać... Tymczasem Szenzii błądzi w zamku. Przed sobą widzi drzwi. No cóż- wejść trzeba. Oślepia ją niesamowite światło. Słyszy głosy aniołów z nieba- "to twoje przeznaczenie"... I czuje się niespodziewanie lekko. Jej futro stało się bielsze niż normalnie i pojawiły się na niej złote runy. Ręce dziwnie się czuły. Machnęła- STRZELA PIORUNAMI! Nie takimi mrocznymi jak Howard- białe i zostawiające srebrną mgłę. Podskoczyła- LATAŁA! Już wiedziała co zrobić... Wyleciała przez ścianę nie robiąc sobie krzywdy (Ale ściana tyle szczęścia nie miała i leżała w kawałkach). Zobaczyła pole bitwy i natychmiast przerażona wleciała w szeregi wroga, demolując, rażąc piorunami i taranując tych złych. Rebelianci, jak się skapnęli co jest pocięli niedobitki i po chwili rozległ się wrzask zwycięstwa. Szenzii ciachnęła Wilkołaka walczącego z jej ukochanym i zaczęli się całować (Na szczęście Cez w porę ich rozdzielił by na ciałach żołnierzy nic się nie wydarzyło). Dobiegły ich smutne wieści- Remus nie żyje. Został zaatakowany przez 20 wojowników i nie miał szans. Po chwili z wrót GÓRY wyszedł Agent X niosący ciało Howarda- był już normalny. Ostatkami sił przeprosił za wszystkie czyny, które uczynił po tym jak został opętany, a reszta mu wybacza- w końcu nie jego wina że go diabli wzięli. Do Agenta nagle podszedł pingwin w garniturku. Zaczęli rozmawiać- Benjamin, bo tak nazwał go żółw poinformował o wojskach na północy i potrzebie wyeliminowania ich. Jednak- nie teraz na to czas (To właśnie powoduje że macie oczekiwać spin-offa). Góra wybucha, a nasi bohaterowie świętują i chowają Howarda oraz Remusa i oddają cześć martwym żołnierzom. Hepi end, impreza. Jednak Szenzii musi wracać do Nieba. Wszyscy się żegnają, a wilczyca obiecuje jeszcze wrócić. KONIEC! Soundtrack *Train - Drive By *Maroon 5 - Never gonna leave this bed (Życie Szenzii w niebie) *Afrojack i Spree Wilson - The Spark *Amy McDonald - This Is The Life *Bon Jovi - Because We Can *Kari Kimmel - I got You *Katy Perry - Fingerprints (Motyw Szenzii) *Nirvana - Smell like a teen spirit (Motyw Spikona) *James Brown-I Feel Good (Motyw Ceza) *Foxy Shazam- Killin'it (Motwy Bitwy) *John Williams- Duel of the Fates(Motyw walki Agenta X z Howardem) *Josh Woodward- I'm letting go (Gdy Remus i Szenzii zobaczyli "śmierć" Ceza) *Sad Violin (Śmierć Remusa i Howarda) *John Williams- Ewok Celebration (Świętowanie po bitwie) Obsada *Szenzii-Ewa Farna (Piosenkarka) *Cezary-Cezary Pazura (Nie no, tego chyba znasz) *Remus-Jacek Kopczyński (Głos Spider-mana) *Agent X- Mariusz Czajka (Głos Yody) *Aster-Rafał Brzozowski (Piosenkarz) *Spikon-Borys Szyc (Głos Golluma w Hobbicie) *Howard-Marek Barbasiewicz (Głos Skazy w Królu Lwie) *Siergiej-Waldemar Barwiński (Głos Bucka w Epoce Lodowcowej) *i inni Kategoria:PanVadereq Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie filmy